


Riddle of the Egg

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF, The Closet of Sir Kenelm Digby Opened - Fandom, The Exeter Book
Genre: Alliteration, Anglo-Saxon, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Poetry, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mine is no subtle strength, but that the kiss of coals brings forth in fond profusion, and riddle wrought, that hand and heart make bold to dare my draught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Sir Kenelm Digby, Knight, for his most excellent Closet Opened. Also to Ivan.
> 
> This was originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/516019.html) for the prompt 'Egg', 19 June 2016.

Born of bee-gold and blade quench,    
By an egg is my might measured;   
Flower fed, I dance over flames,   
Worked by wind-wort, I labor long,   
Coffered close till horn-need calls;   
Thanes and Thing-men, the warrior throng   
Greet me with gladness, word-weaver's reward.

Who am I?

[Answer: Mead]


End file.
